Lily (Lilith)
"Well hello there human what a pleasant surprise to see you here" -Lily's encounter when the player enters her cave History A long time ago a human man carrying a baby made a deal with a very powerful monster but the deal turned into a curse, cursing the human man and the baby, the man went to the Waterfalls in hope someone might not catch them and enters a cave, he decides to leave the baby in the deepest part of the cave and leave without a trace. 15 years later the baby have grown into a beautiful maiden of darkness that has a lust for excitement and battle but one day she saw a figure with a soul similar to her and the figure reveals to himself as Gabriel Von Draco, the father of Lily/Lilith. Affiliations Friends/Possible Romantic partners Tim-Her robotic friend Dark Corpse-Their just work partners Alfie-her new "playmate" Kafele-Her new friend. Corporal- she treats him like some sort of pet. Chouette-A friend of hers. Family Bats (Originally Monsters) Unknown Mother (dead) Gabriel Von Draco (presumes to be stalking Lily somtimes to make sure she's safe) Description Lily's appearance is similar to a succubus that fights and enjoys life while killing enemies and taking their souls out of their body but Lily eats regular food like burgers and chocolates.Since Lily is a succubus she can freely change her hairstyle or appearance if she wants to but sticks with her usual human disguise and succubus form. Personality Playful, confident, smart, violent, conceited, and friendly. Lily may be called to many things because of her demon like appearance but she is strangely friendly and approachable despite her appearance. She freely enjoys roaming around the underground and fights with different monsters in the Underground. Powers Lily can change her wings into two guns with heart bullets and also uses magical projectiles to change the tides of battle. She can also create temporary Doppelganger and can change herself into a swarm of bats to evade some attacks. She can also can change her bats into equipments like a cellphone or a small box. She can also use magical heart explosions when she uses her Ultimate attack but she can normally cast it even not using her Ultimate attack. Stats Pacifist HP:850 Attack:30 Defense:25 Genocide HP:2000 Attack:50 Defense:40 Equipment Demonic guns: Lily can change her wings into demonic guns whenever she feels on the mood to hunt men. Bats:Lily's clothing is entirely made out of bats so when flips her appearance that she wants will appear instantly. Succubus wings:Lily uses her wings to protect herself from attacks.Lily also uses her wings to travel through out the Underground Acts Give Flirt Joke Compliment Quotes "Let's have some fun while the night is still young." Encounter "Hello there little human I'm Lily." Encounter "I've heard that one."+1 "That was kinda funny" +2 "Hehehehe your a funny person." +3 "Thank you for the compliment" +1 "Hehehe you have a silver tongue you got there" +2 "Are you asking me on a date?"+3 "Hehehe I know i'm cute." +1 "Don't be a bad boy now."+2 "I love to have some fun with you but i'm busy." +3 "Thank you you're too kind." Give "Are you already dead? If that's so you're weaker than I expected" Attack Attacks (Pacifist) Crescendo Barrage:Lily will fire a barrage of heart bullets on the enemy. Holy Flash:Lily will fire a barrage of exploding magical projectile on the enemy. Lovely Shower:Lily will fire heart bullets from above and magical projectiles on the enemy. Kiss of Love:Lily will send a barrage of flying kisses on the enemy. Sensation:Lily will send bats on the enemy Dark link-Lily will send a friendly blowing kiss to heal her ally. Train of Love:A train of heart explosions will home towards the enemy. (Genocide) Holy Crescendo:Lily will fire magical homing bullets that explodes when near the enemy. Darkening Flash:Lily will darken the vision of the enemy for a period of time and while the player is blinded she will fire magical bullet projectiles on the enemy. Kiss of Death:Lily will send a giant flying kiss and when it reaches the center it explodes flying kisses, scattering them through out the area. Temptation:Lily will send glowing bats that explode heart explosions when near the enemy. Darkness' fate:A shadow clone of Lily will appear behind the enemy then they will do multiple kicks then backflips at the same time kicks the enemy up in the sky then the both of them will fire magical bullets, and magical projectiles after that heart explosions will appear around the enemy. Dark melody-Lilith's sings and heals her allies. Train of Death:Three trains of heart explosions home towards the enemy. Eternal Agony (Ultimate Attack):Lilith will send a very unique blowing kiss that will paralayze the enemy and if the attack connects Lilith will fire all of her attacks (Heart bullets, magical projectiles, etc) then a giant blowing kiss will appear above the enemy and land on him/her and it will emit a blowing kiss and heart explosion attack. Flavor text A weird girl stands in your way Encounter A girl wants to toy with you Encounter Lily smiles a little +1 Lily giggles +2 Lily enjoys your incredible jokes +3 Lily makes a slight smile +1 Lily knows what you're up to +2 Lily starts to blush +3 Lily smiles a bit +1 Lily starts to blush a little +2 Lily readies to leave +3 Trivia Lily have some personalities and appearance of Morrigan Aensland and Lilith Aensland from Darkstalkers. Lily can see the soul of a person's body. Lily may or may not be interested in Dark Corpse's soul. Lily acts like a yandere. Lily's weaknesses is her desire for Cinnabuns, light based attacks, and Lily can be out of balance sometimes. Lily can be only angered through idiotic skills, ways, and minds of boys. Lily doesn't take her fights seriously, she fights seriously if her opponent is strong. Lily is quite athletic and flexible despite her appearance. Lily sometimes kisses her male opponents to make them confused and blush because she enjoys toying with them and their emotions. Her name in Undernet is #Misslovely23. With every kiss she drains 5% of her enemy's health. Lily acts like she's an adult. Lily always acts so she can fool other boys. Lily can create tactics and strategies while fighting the enemy. Lily's powers will increases when night comes. Lily is good at cooking, dancing, singing, and pets. Lily's real human name is Lily Von Draco but she prefers her demonic name. Gallery ss+(2016-02-13+at+02.33.19) (2).png|Lilith's succubus form Lilith.png|Lilith's human form (disguise) Themes https://m.soundcloud.com/geshtro/liliths-theme Credits The sprite was made by LennyFacedCupcake! Thank you Lenny! :D Geshtro helped me correct some grammars so thank you Geshtro! The theme was made by Geshtro. Thank you Geshtro! Category:Pervert Category:Female Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:All Routes Category:Monsters Category:Cutey Category:Demons